Maboroshi Ilusión
by Jinsei No Maboroshi
Summary: Una leve continuación de 'Naze? por qué'.


Titulo: "Maboroshi" ( Ilusión )

Autor: Jinsei No Maboroshi

Estilo :one-shot.

Estado: Finalizado

Tipo: shounen-ai

Clasificación: NC-17

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Personajes: Hiei x Kurama. Yukina x Kazuma. Keiko x Yuusuke.

Reseña: Una leve continuación de 'Naze? (por qué?)'.

Maboroshi (Ilusión)

Por Jinsei no maboroshi

ADVERTENCIA: shounen-ai así que si no eres adept a tal material, te recomiendo no leerlo. Además, te sugiero leer el fic que le antecede que es 'Naze?' (por qué?), pues de esa forma se entenderán ciertos detalles del presente fic!Muchas gracias!

Lentamente salió de la sensación del sueño profundo. Un aroma a rosas le envolvía. Giró sobre si mismo, sintiendo con placer el roce de las sabanas con su contextura, apreciando con agrado el calor del otro cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que le dio lentamente, la posibilidad que el destino le había quitado. Una palabra que asusta. Palabra prohibida en su vida, como su propia existencia.  
- hnnnnn - gimió al sentir sobre su rostro los primeros rayos de sol.  
- Ah? Hiei, ya estas despierto?  
Esa voz le era familia. Abrió sus ojos y lo encontró allí, a su lado, con esa sonrisa cálida, con su mirada juguetona, aquella mirada que no había perdido la luz... Kurama.  
- ku... Kurama?... estas vivo?  
- Aaah? Jeje je, como es eso de si estoy vivo? No recuerdas nada? -dijo lúdicamente Kurama, mientras pasaba un bazo alrededor del cuerpo de Hiei, acariciando su piel, como lo había comenzado a hacer hacia poco tiempo, caricias, que lentamente curaban el daño espiritual del demonio de fuego.  
- ... - Hiei lo observó sorprendido.  
- No recuerdas anoche? No creo que tal esfuerzo te haya dado una perdida de memoria... no, si tu eres quien controla el dragón negro, ja ja ja.  
Kurama sonrió jovialmente. Hiei lo observaba anonadado. Tocó su pecho, liso, sin heridas, luego su rostro, y le besó, con ternura. Buscaba cualquier indicio de verdad, cualquier prueba que le demostrara que esa tarde lluviosa donde la sangre y el agua se mezclaban, fué un lejano sueño.  
- pero... Kurama... ¿no peleamos contr...?- Kurama le besó de nuevo, con suavidad.  
- No te preocupes, olvida todo.  
Y Hiei por primera vez en su vida obedeció, y olvidó todo el pasado. Algún destino apiadado de su triste halo, le había dado una nueva oportunidad.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Kuwabara: vaya 5 años ya se han pasado, es mucho. Mucho, y muy vacío.  
Yukina: mmm, tienes razón, Kazuma. Pero no piensen eso, ni te pongas triste... recuerda que hoy regresa tu hermana del exterior, y dentro de una semana te gradúas... - sonrió con esa belleza cálida a pesar de su origen frío.  
Kuwabara se alegró al ver aquella positiva actitud en su joven esposa, y la abrazó.  
El tiempo había pasado, y las cosas, como siempre se modificaban . El permanente cambio hacía nido en sus vidas.  
Yukina había tenido finalmente gemelos: Akiko y Saburou Kuwabara. Una bella niña, de pálida tez con cabellos anaranjados, y un joven fuerte, con una particularidad: su cabello negro presentaba una franja blanca a un costado. Evidencia suficiente para reconocer finalmente el parentesco entre Yukina y Hiei.  
Kuwabara le tomó un tiempo importante para reflexionar sobre ese parentesco. Le costaba acreditar la polaridad de personalidades de su esposa y el que a regañadientes trataba de asimilar como cuñado. Un cuñado inexistente.  
Hacia 5 años que no veía a ese enano. Aquella imagen en el templo de Genkai lo había perturbado por muchas noches.  
Kurama. - vaaaaaaaaya... todavía no puedo creer nada de lo sucedido.  
- ... Kazuma.  
- creo que tal vez, aquí, en este aeropuerto, encuentre no solo a mi hermana, sino al idiota de Urameshi... y Kurama... a la maestra... rayos!  
- ... - Yukina solo observo el suelo.

" el avión 4.589 ha llegado a destino. Pasajeros por el sector 84. tengan un buen día.  
Kuwabara y Yukina se levantaron de los asientos de espera, y se dirigieron al sector anunciado. Pronto aparecería Shizuru.  
Y allí estaba, luchando con sus maletas, y fumando como de costumbre.  
- tiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa! - gritó el pequeño Saburou - aaayy! Miren que grandes que están! Y yo que los vi crecer por fotos! -sonreía a sus sobrinos de 4 años.  
Yukina: ah, Shizuru, como estuvo el viaje? - preguntó con su sonrisa amena Shizuru: bien, algunas complicaciones con el clima, pero no paso a mayores. Y por aquí, que tal las novedades?mm? y donde están los demás?  
Yukina: quienes?  
Shizuru: Yuusuke, Keiko, Kurama... todos! - comentó con la mayor inocencia Kuwabara: eres idiota, hermana... - respondió con amargura Shizuru notó de súbito lo que inconscientemente había dicho. Lo había olvidado.

Recordó aquella llamada hace cinco años atrás:  
- hello? I'm Shizuka, and Can I help you?  
- hermana! - una familiar y triste voz le contesto - Kazuma? Que milagro! Que haces llamando a tu pobre hermana! - dijo con un tono de ironía - Hemos fracasado.  
- Que? Quienes?  
- El team Urameshi - Que! Que ocurrió! No vencieron al enemigo? - dijo asustada - Si, lo vencimos... pero.  
- Pero que? Habla me estas poniendo nerviosa! - gritaba por el auricular - Urameshi y Kurama.  
- Que ocurrió? Que les paso?  
- Murieron.  
- Oh!... - exclamo shockeada - Y la maestra Genkai...

Shizuru dejó resbalar el teléfono por sus manos, que cayó ruidosamente sobre el suelo. Kuwabara simplemente colgó. A Shizuru le costaría su duelo en la soledad del exterior.

Se ensimismó apenada, por un rato. Ella había sentido ese trágico final para el exitoso Team Urameshi. Sabia que no podía hacer nada, por eso decidió abandonar Japón de todos modos. Su aporte era nulo. Sin embargo, ella lo sabia. Sentía la fatalidad merodeando al grupo, pero nunca creyó que los arrebatara de cualquier plano espiritual. Era una fatalidad mas terrible que la mera muerte.  
Sentía mucha pena por Genkai.

Shizuru: perdón... yo... me olvide...

Los cinco abandonaron el aeropuerto en calma, y silencio, contrastando con el bullicio del lugar, con sonrisas de encuentro, y lagrimas de emoción...

Una vez llegada a su antigua casa, Shizuru respiro profundamente. Era el aire de su Japón, de su lugar, de su verdadero y único lugar. Allí estaban los niños jugando en el salón, donde tantos años se había pasado regañando a su hermano por ver tv. Allí estaban sus sobrinos. Una ráfaga de recuerdos atravesó su mente, y la nostalgia le acarició la mejilla. El tiempo, ser despiadado, le mostraba una vez mas, que ella envejecía, y todo maduraba.  
Yukina estaba en la cocina, preparando el te, y unas galletas hechas por ella misma. El sonido de la casa, los ruidos típicos de platos y utensilios, regresaban a sus oídos, como un antiguo reflejo del pasado. Un pasado, que en su actualidad, resultaba tan cambiado.  
Ciertamente, la decisión de pedirle a Yukina que cuidara de su hermano, había acelerado su relación. Recordó ese dia en la playa, observando el atardecer...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Kurama, puedo pedirte un favor?  
- Eh? Si claro. - Voy a hacer un viaje largo al exterior. Asuntos de trabajo. El temor mío es mi hermano, tu sabes!. Es un idiota por completo, si intentara cocinar un poco de arroz probablemente incendie el apartamento.  
- Ja, ja, ja, pierde cuidado, cada vez que pueda iré a visitarle y ver como está.  
- Gracias!... pero trata de pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo con él.  
- Porqué dices eso? - Solo hazlo, por favor, Kurama... y gracias!  
- No hay porqué!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Aun recordaba el bello rostro sonriente de Kurama. Ella lo sabia. Pensando todas las noches, ella descubrió que sintió desde un comienzo que la fatalidad estaba tan cerca del pelirrojo. Pero aun así, esa torpeza de creer que las cosas siempre saldrían bien, la encegueció, y creyó que el cruel destino, estaba por todos lados, afectando a todo el team Urameshi. " mierda, si tan solo me hubiera sincerado conmigo misma, si no me hubiera creído la estúpida idea de que el grupo saldría, como en todas las oportunidades anteriores, victorioso... si le hubiera dicho a Kurama... si no hubiera huido... Yuusuke, Genkai, Kurama... mierda!." - pensó amargamente Shizuru.

- hola! Cuanto tiempo Shizuru! -  
la puerta se había abierto mientras ella meditaba, y dejó ver a una Keiko mucho mas madura, con una dejo de tristeza en su mirar, y tras de si, una niña de unos 5 años. Shizuru la observó atentamente. La niña fijo su mirada en ella, con cierta soberbia.  
- Yunko! No seas grosera! No mires fijo asi, ella es Shizuru! La hermana de Kuwabara.  
- Mmm... gomen ne (perdon!) - dijo la niña algo avergonzada.  
- Vaya, vaya! Keiko! Que sorpresa! Mira nada mas, que hija tienes! Es toda una monada!  
Shizuru se acercó a la niña, acariciando su rostro. La pequeña se contrajo un poco, acercándose a la madre.  
Keiko: Yunko no tengas miedo, ella no te hará nada.  
Yunko: No tengo miedo! Yo soy muy valiente.  
Keiko: bueno, está bien... ahora ve a jugar con Saburou y Akiko.  
La niña se despegó de su madre, y fue a reunirse al grupo que estaba jugando en la mesa del living, rodeados de juguetes.  
Shizuru regresó la vista a Keiko.  
Shizuru: Keiko!. Como estás? Como te ha tratado el tiempo?  
Keiko : como ves, luchando con lo que ha quedado de Urameshi - sonrió ásperamente, mientras observaba a su hija - es testaruda, y soberbia como su padre. Shizuru sonrió con suavidad - jé, es verdad, muy pequeña para tanta algarabía... supongo que Yuusuke estaría muy orgulloso.  
Keiko suspiró con desdén.  
Shizuru: mm? -cuestionó con su mirar.

Yukina se acercó con el te y las galletas, saludando a su paso a Keiko. Todos se sentaron en el sofá, observando a los niños como continuaban en su juego.  
Keiko: y bien, Shizuru, como esta todo en el exterior?  
Shizuru: muy complicado. El sistema es muy diferente, exigen mucho, y pagan poco. No era lo que imaginaba. Prefiero el Japón, aun así y todo!- sonrió Kuwabara: ah? Y entonces hermanita, porque no has venido antes? Que te paso?  
Shizuru le miró fijamente. Ni ella sabia exactamente por que no había regresado inmediatamente luego de haber recibido las noticias. Era extraño. Había huido buscando la forma de cerrar los ojos ante la fatalidad, y aun tras ella, se negaba a ver. Eso era el porqué de tanto tiempo en el exterior. No quería regresar, y ver cuanto la vida había cambiado, no quería retornar y ver las ausencias y las nuevas presencias. Cada cosa diferente, le mostraba cuanto el tiempo había carcomido su espíritu.  
Shizuru: bueno! Y a qué vienen esas preguntas?  
Kuwabara: me preocupo por mi hermana! - dijo molesto Shizuru: ah! Hermanito! No estás ya crecidito como para andar pidiéndome explicaciones? Oye, yo también tenia mis asuntos allá! - comentó bajando la vista, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Sabía que esa actitud eliminaría toda posterior pregunta, pues insinuaba mucho. A pesar de ello, Kuwabara la miró extraño, empero de que Shizuru quería dejar el tema en esa instancia, él sabia perfectamente que 'esa' no era la respuesta exacta. Después de todo era su hermana.

La tarde pasó muy lentamente. Hablaron del trabajo, de los estudios, de los niños. Todos tema tan mundanos, tan cotidianos y aún así, tan bellos. Kuwabara miró a su esposa e hijos mientras asistía a esa reunión donde todos comentabas sus quehaceres diarios. Si, una familia. Había dejado esos engreimientos de la juventud, de querer salvar el mundo, de querer ser el más temido del barrio. Allí tenia todo lo necesario para ser feliz.  
Un recuerdo fugaz interrumpió ese instante de felicidad, para recordar a Urameshi.  
Miró a Keiko. Ella estaba tan diferente, no solo madura, sino que su alma albergaba una tristeza infinita. Se dedicó exclusivamente al trabajo y a su hija. Miró a la pequeña Yunko. Era igual que el padre. Sabía por boca de la misma Keiko que la niña pidió a los tres años comenzar a entrenar. Aun no sabía hablar correctamente y ya pretendía ingresar en competencias, maravillada por las historias de las hazañas de su padre que su 'tío' Kuwabara le contaba. Y no se había dejado convencer para desertar tal idea. El mismo Hokushin apareció un día en la casa de Keiko. El monje guerrero le aseguraba que sentía la fuerte obligación que su nueva ama le imponía a la distancia. La joven Yunko y su deseo de entrenar lo habían convocado desde el otro lado del Makai. De esa forma, la niña había comenzado a entrenarse con el monje solo los fines de semana. Keiko había negociado con ambos, que solo le permitiría tal cosa si su hija no descuidaba sus estudios. Y efectivamente, Yunko se esmeraba en ambas áreas.  
Sonrió al verla querer pelear con Saburou, su hijo cuya personalidad enojosa solo podía ser calmada por la madre. Y ahí estaban, Yunko con los puños en alto a punto de atacar a Saburou, quien sostenía una escoba en forma de katana.  
Kuwabara: oiga! Ei! Ustedes dos! Compórtense!  
Yukina: Saburou! Por favor! Es una niña! Donde esta tu cortesía!  
Keiko: Yunko! Deja de molestar! Hokushin te dijo que tus artes no las puedes ir exhibiendo por ahí!  
Los dos niños miraron a sus padre, y dejando la actitud de ataque, se sentaron para continuar jugando con la dulce Akiko.

La conversación continuó.  
Kazuma dejó vagar su mente un poco más, inmiscuyéndose en los recuerdos. Aún recordaba ese día en la playa, cuando parecía que el peligro entre los dos mundos había acabado finalmente. Allí estaban todos menos Yuusuke. Pero luego había aparecido espontáneamente.  
Kuwabara: ' vaya, idiota! Si pudieras volver a hacer ese espectáculo de imbécil!' - pensaba con resignación.  
Y allí, en esos recuerdos de aquel día en la playa, apareció Kurama.  
Kazuma suspiró con mayor profundidad. El habilidoso y perfecto Kurama. Y de inmediato su contra-cara, el enano maldito, surgió en ese recuerdo. Y la peor de esas imágenes que se sucedían unas a otra, fue la de aquella noche. Hiei con Kurama en brazos, entre tanta sangre, entre tanto dolor. El pecho del joven pelirrojo desgarrado, cortado tan bestialmente. Si, era la katana de Hiei, sin duda.  
Kurama. Le apenó tanto el final que tuvo. Era demasiado perfecto para seguir en este mundo, ciertamente. Y en cuanto a Hiei, la ultima vez que lo había visto había sido hace cinco años, en aquella reunión que Koenma les había convocado luego del desastre y el posterior equilibrio. Ese enano buscaba por todos los medios parecer indiferente, pero ya no lo era. Recordó las últimas palabras que le había proferido a su hermana.  
Hiei: solo regreso al Makai. El mundo ningen es muy estúpido, no tiene nada agradable. Además, tienes a ese!. Aún con todo lo inútil que es, lo único que sabe es protegerte.  
Kuwabara sonrió. Recordó la mirada soslayada del joven hacia él. Era un agradecimiento y también una amenaza. Le amenazaba de que si abandonaba a su hermana, el lo mataría, sin compasión.  
Pero también había notado en esa mirada fugaz un dejo de resignación, de abandono. Le estaba confiriendo toda la responsabilidad de su hermana a ese humano. Hiei tenia en su mente algo muy perverso, tal vez, el suicidio. Sin embargo, Kuwabara pensó que era muy improbable. Si Hiei se suicidaba, continuaría con ese penar en la otra vida, en cada uno de los infiernos y paraísos, y por mas que quisiera aliviarla, nunca nada podría curarle, porque su único remedio había desparecido de todo plano espiritual.  
Kazuma suspiró. Que tragedia.  
Shizuru: ara! Pero en que estará pensando mi hermano para tal suspiro! - dijo con voz irónica - no me quiero imaginar lo que debe estar cavilado! - con picardía miró a Yukina, quien se sonrojó con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.  
Kuwabara: ah? Que dices, idiota! - le dijo con molestia Shizuru: ah? Y dime en que pensabas? - respondió con malicia Kuwabara: en Kurama... y en Hiei... - su voz se notó súbitamente apenada.  
El silencio se hizo en la reunión, cada uno pensó sus propios recuerdos compartidos con esos dos jóvenes. Yukina, mas que nadie, tornó triste su mirada, al borde de las lagrimas.  
Shizuru no sabía si preguntar o no, pero debía hacerlo, a final de cuentas, todos eran parte de su grupo de afectos.  
Shizuru: y de Hiei? Que se sabe?  
Nadie respondió. Shizuru se intranquilizó un poco, y volvió a inquirir, recibiendo respuesta de Yukina.  
Yukina: solo lo vimos por ultima vez hace cinco años. No se que será de él.  
Keiko: Hokushin me dijo que Koenma lo estaba buscando.  
Kazuma: Koenma? Porqué?  
Keiko: no lo sabía. Solamente le encargó a Hokushin que lo hallara en el Makai.  
Nadie continuó con mas preguntas por un buen rato. Nuevamente cada mente se sumía en sus propios recuerdos, y en la triste conciencia del paso del tiempo.  
Shizuru: la tumba de Kurama, donde esta? - pregunto con voz contenida.  
Kuwabara: en el templo de la maestra Genkai.  
Shizuru: ella también?  
Kuwabara: no. El cuerpo de Genkai fue consumido por Toguro.  
La joven muchacha hizo una mueca de dolor y repugnancia. Ni siquiera les quedaba el cuerpo de su amada maestra. Sintió tanta pena.  
Shizuru: vamos?  
El grupo la miró, con tristeza, aceptando en silencio. Rápidamente se prepararon para ir al templo de Genkai antes de que el sol se ocultase.

Kuwabara estacionó su camión en la entrada del templo. Allí era el máximo lugar al que podía acceder con su vehículo, a partir de ahí, era a pie.  
Todos descendieron.  
Kuwabara ayudó a Yukina a subir las interminables escaleras, la tomaba por el hombro con cuidado. Yunko se había adelantado mucho, pues avanzaba por la escalera como si de un reto se tratase. Keiko por mas que le pedía respeto al lugar, la joven seguía insistiendo en que toda actividad de su vida era un entrenamiento adicional del que Hokushin ya le daba. Yunko era la misma personalidad de Yuusuke materializada.  
Yukina: vaya, Keiko, como siempre, tiene mucha energía la niña! - sonreía.  
Keiko: si, ni que lo digas. Te imaginas si estuviera su padre? Todos sonrieron ante la imagen de un Yuusuke compitiendo contra su propia hija en un concurso por ver cual de los dos era más inmaduro.  
Saburou ayudaba a su hermanita a subir las escaleras, ambos delante de sus padres. Shizuru a un costado, miraba y reflexionaba. Ese lugar siempre le daba tranquilidad. Era un verdadero templo espiritual para cualquier humano, y no tan humano.  
De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Keiko. Aun quería preguntar más.

Finalmente llegaron. Los niños comenzaron a correr por el extenso terreno. Todos los demás, en cambio, se quedaron observando el lugar. Era inalterable, y bellísimo.  
Yukina: verdad que está muy bonito?. Kazuma viene siempre a mantenerlo, además de Keiko.  
Keiko: si, por supuesto, te imaginas, Shizuru, como queda este lugar luego de las competencias que mi hija tiene con Hokushin, no?  
Shizuru: ciertamente, no quiero ni imaginármelo! - sonrió con convicción.  
Cada uno de los lugares que antes les pertenecía, ahora eran propiedad de uso de sus descendientes. Y es que la historia nunca termina, simplemente continua.  
Los adultos dejaron a los niños jugando y se internaron un poco en el bosque. Shizuru miró con sorpresa, la tumba de aquel vivaz pelirrojo. Era un cúmulo de vegetales que con acierto se entremezclaban de forma tal para plasmar una figura entre humana y zorruna. Seguramente dentro de esa coraza de vegetales debería estar el cuerpo del joven. A los pies de tal imagen, florecían unas bellas plantas de pétalos negros.  
- que bella tumba. - susurró Shizuru sin darse cuenta.  
La joven iba a unir sus manos para iniciar un rezo budista con el cual pedir que el alma de Kurama hallara el camino, pero Kuwabara la detuvo.  
Kuwabara: no es necesario, hermana. Su alma ya no existe.  
Shizuru volvió a fijar su vista en las plantas que allí se mostraban. Ahora notaba el verdadero desastre del que su hermano le había comentado por teléfono. Un desastre mayor que la misma muerte.  
Suspiró para aliviar su tensión.  
Keiko: al menos, él tiene una tumba... - comentó en clara alusión a Yuusuke, confinado en el infierno, haya o no muerto, era ése su castigo por no haber perecido a la hora que le había tocado.  
Shizuru: y de Hiei? Que se sabe?  
Yukina: Shizuru - le dijo con voz tierna - ya me lo preguntaste.  
Shizuru: no, Yukina, no a ti. - dijo con voz queda y miró a Keiko.  
Keiko sabía cual era la pregunta contenida.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Vagaba por los bosques, recordando su aroma, erraba por la llanuras, donde los pastizales ante la leve brisa acariciaban su rostro, y esas plantas, solo podían recordar a su pelirrojo. Deambulaba por las montañas en busca de soledad, pero allí los vegetales también habitaban. Sin embargo, aún en las montañas nevadas no alcanzaba absoluta paz, pues su pasado le atormentaba. No había lugar en el mundo donde descansar, donde reposar.  
Rayando la locura, una noche de lluvia, en medio del bosque, desenvainó su katana,y colocó la punta de aquel metal sobre su pecho, pero no pudo empujar. Sabía perfectamente que vivo o muerto la paz no era para él. Hiei estaba condenado a la tortura en todas las expresiones, como una forma karmica de pagar por sus fechorías desde que era pequeño.  
Cansado, agotado de pelear contra su propia mente, buscó una guarida en ese bosque. La cueva se presentó con facilidad.  
Ingresó, y con su poder, prendió un fuego, que iluminó todo el lugar.  
La llama finalmente le mostraba su alivio, el descanso para la eternidad.  
Sonrió como hacía tres años no lo hacía.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Hiei! Que haces ahí fuera, entra en la cama! - le dijo el pelirrojo.  
- Kurama, me alegra tanto verte - expresó, aceptando la entrada a ese lecho caliente.  
Kurama lo arropó, y una vez dentro de la litera, le abrazo, permitiendo el roce de las dos pieles.  
Hiei podía sentir al zorro, podía olerlo, podía escucharlo, y verle. Podía hacer todo lo que el tiempo no les había dado antes.  
Una oportunidad nueva.  
- Hiei! En que piensas? - le dijo divertido, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del demonio de fuego.  
- En el destino, en la tragedia, y en las soluciones quiméricas.  
- Eh? - el joven pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos, con sorpresa. - Qué dices? - le inquirió.  
- Ya me di cuenta de todo Kurama.  
- De verdad? - le dijo con voz picara.  
- Si.  
- Y piensas salir de la mentira? O prefieres vivir así? - le besó el pecho.  
- Mentiras, verdad, vivir... ya nada de eso tiene sentido. Solo te pido algo, Kurama.  
- Si?  
- Hazme sentir que es verdad, aun sabiendo que es mentira.  
Kurama le sonrió como solo a el lo hacía, descendió hasta sus labios y le besó con pasión, con hambre.  
Tomaron sus cuerpos varias veces, con locura, con dulzura, con tristeza, con amor.  
Agotados por el placer, se dejaron caer a los costados, y se acomodaron para dormir. Como era su costumbre, Kurama acariciaba el cuerpo de Hiei con suma ternura, con esas caricias únicas que solo ese delicado zorro podía darle, y que en esa entrega, le curaba las heridas del pasado.  
- Hiei.  
- Si?  
- Esto es verdad, créeme.  
- Lo se.  
Y ambos, en silencio, quedaron dormidos.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Keiko miró a Shizuru, y luego fijo su vista en la tumba. Yukina y Kuwabara estaban expectantes. A pesar de la información que Keiko les había compartido, ellos nunca osarían preguntar mas de lo que Keiko les decía por si sola. Sin embargo, esa pregunta realizada por Shizuru, la compartían, y estaban atentos a escuchar la respuesta.  
Keiko: que quieres que te diga Shizuru?  
Shizuru: dime la verdad. Hokushin, encontró a Hiei?  
Keiko se sumió en el silencio.  
Yukina era abrazada por Kuwabara, ambos esperando con ansias la respuesta.  
Keiko miró a Yukina.  
Keiko: realmente quieres escucharlo?  
Yukina se llevó las manos al pecho. Hacía tiempo que la presencia de su hermano se había desvanecido, pero no con la rigidez de la muerte. Esa sensación de tenue vida le había inquietado por mucho tiempo desde hacía ya dos años.  
Shizuru: lo encontraron, verdad?  
Keiko: si. Pero... insisto... Yukina.  
Yukina: déjalo, Keiko. Por favor dilo. Mi sensación de su presencia es extraña hace mas de dos años. El no esta muerto, verdad?  
Keiko vaciló.  
Shizuru: Keiko! - gritó algo desesperada.  
La joven chica suspiró para alejar todo nerviosismo y se puso a relatar aquella charla.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hokushin: ama! Golpee con más determinación, con la izquierda. No! Esa no es la izquierda, ahora una patada!. Bien. Descanso.  
Hokushin estaba aleccionando a la joven niña que luchaba contra uno de sus súbditos. Todos sabían que estaban vigilados por la mirada estricta de la esposa de su antiguo amo. Ella había aceptado ese enterramiento a su pesar, pero sin que por ello, no impusiera condiciones. Una de las tantas, era que no toleraría que la golpearan.  
Hokushin tampoco tenia tal intención. La joven recién podría comenzar a recibir golpes pasados sus 12 años.  
Había dado el descanso, y Yunko se tiró sobre el césped, a mirar el cielo, mientras se recuperaba.  
Hokushin estaba a un costado.  
- Hokushin venga! - Keiko se acercaba al jardín con una bandeja que contenía el te preparado. Era costumbre dar a los entrenadores de su hija un te en la hora de descanso, costumbre que los monjes aceptaron. De esa forma, tanto Keiko como esos demonios, habían comenzado a conocerse, y cada día que pasaba, Hokushin se convencía mas de que Keiko era su segunda ama. Era una humana excepcional.  
- Gracias señora! - se reverenció ante el ofrecimiento, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas al lado de la joven.  
- Perdóneme, Hokushin, pero como esta la investigación de Hiei? Lo han hallado?  
- ...- Hokushin sorbió su te.

Era la primera vez que salían de la rutina en la cual tras aquella pregunta, Hokushin se reducía a decir un simple 'no' y continuar con otro tema. Ese día era distinto.  
- eso, significa... - susurró Keiko con sorpresa - finalmente... lo hemos encontrado.  
- Está vivo?  
- Mmm... no me atrevería a decirlo.  
- Muerto?  
- Tampoco. Es una condición triste.  
- Como?

El monje relató aquella expedición.  
Él y sus monjes súbditos se habían propuesto hallar a Hiei, aun si ello representara recorrer todo el Makai.  
Habían buscado en montañas, en bosques, en islas, incluso en tierras lejanas, pero nada daba pista alguna de la existencia de ese demonio de fuego.  
El día era lluvioso, y tras recorrer 15 bosques, sus súbditos como él se hallaban cansados, por lo que buscaron refugio en una cueva que se abría en medio del bosque.  
Los monjes ingresaron e inmediatamente prendieron una fogata. Con asombro descubrieron una katana clavada en la tierra, que anunciaba un mensaje sobre la pared.  
El monje leyó en voz alta.

no matar al que esta muerto. No destruir lo que está destruido. Sin embargo como mortal, pido la inmortalidad a quien pueda darmela. Si es necesario, entregaré mi alma. Solo deseo este eterno descanso.

el mensaje era perturbador.  
- Hokushin! Mira! - grito un monje que apuntaba con su dedo al fondo de la cueva.  
- No puede ser!  
Todos los monjes comprendieron en el acto el ruego en la pared. Allí estaba Hiei.  
La gran planta Janen-Ju. La planta que había condenado al inmortal hermano de Toguro y que por alguna perversa razón había logrado huir de ese infierno. Los monjes comprendieron la actitud de Hiei.  
Aquella planta somete a sus victimas a la eternidad de sus pensamientos mas perversos o mas ocultos. Si Hiei se arrojaba allí, era porque resultaba ser la única salida para vivir con su zorro. La planta tarde o temprano lo destruiría, absorbiendo toda la energía del demonio de fuego. Los monjes se apiñaron en ronda e invocaron un antiguo hechizo de inmortalidad para Hiei. Si el demonio de fuego moría, volvería a su triste existencia. La única forma de volver a ver y estar con Kurama era a través de la materialización de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos. Y allí estaba.  
Los monjes cerraron la cueva, y con un gran hechizo la sumergieron a los confines de las profundidades del Makai, para que de esa forma, la eternidad que había elegido aquel ser, no fuera destruida.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Yukina no tenía reacción. Kuwabara solo pestañeaba con rapidez, queriendo entender lo que había escuchado.  
Shizuru simplemente hizo una mueca de dolor. Dolor porque se dio cuenta que Hiei había descubierto la única forma de poder volver a Kurama, y que era solo a través de la ilusión.  
Una triste ilusión de verdad, una mentira dulce. Pero para su alma dolida, tan destrozada por sus experiencias, ya nada tenia mas sentido que ese. Ni la muerte le iría a aliviar, solo estar en el limite, en un único paraíso construido por él mismo, donde solo estaba Kurama.  
Yukina comenzó a llorar, esparciendo por todos lados las perlas de su dolor.  
Yukina:Hiei! - gritaba Keiko: lo siento Yukina, yo te avisé - dijo con tristeza.  
Kuwabara: no lo puedo creer.  
Shizuru miró a todos, y sonrió.  
Shizuru: gente! No se pongan así. Hiei lo eligió. Es su felicidad. Es la única forma en la que descansará. Alégrense por él.

El silencio sumió a cada uno en un recuerdo compartido con aquel demonio. Todos sintieron un gran vacío, y comprendieron la decisión de aquel koorime. Vivir o morir era el mismo sufrimiento, la única forma de modificar esa realidad, era desaparecer de la misma, sumirse en sus quimeras, y esfumarse en tales espejismos.  
Y así había elegido el gran y poderoso demonio de fuego pasar el resto de su vida, al lado de lo único que le quedaba: una ilusión de realidad, una quimera.

Todos regresaron a sus hogares, luego de tales descubrimientos. Todos sabían que el tiempo los curaría, y transformaría esa sorpresa en mera nostalgia. Quizás algún día, todo ellos, se sumirán en quimeras, en paraísos llenos de ilusiones, donde vanos espejismos alimenten su espíritu herido. Tal vez, como tal vez no. Eso, lo decidiría Koenma. Solo él. Hasta tanto, la vida continuaba, y el curso de ese río enigmático que es la existencia, simplemente se dejarían llevar, hasta que el destino decidiera eliminarlos de tal fluir. Hasta ese entonces sería.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ owari ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

bueno, aquí está! Estimadas lectoras, que les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, mails y reviews!. Espero que les haya gustado, la continuación de "¿naze?". Me era difícil determinar la forma de vivir de Hiei, pero por suerte, un día de súbito recordé aquélla planta perversa de Kurama. Si. Hiei debía acabar allí, imaginarse su vida entera con lo único que le podía curar las heridas del pasado, aun si fuera una triste ilusión. Hiei quería creer que no era quimera, y a sí mismo se engañaba. Pero si con el engaño era feliz, quien podría culparlo?  
Un triste final, para una historia trágica! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No se si habrá preguntas que responder. Creo que esta continuación es bien clara, en fin. Ya saben, cualquier duda, me mandáis un mail y listo! muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios, de los cuales me siento muy halagada, aunque se que no los merezco, sin embargo, muchas gracias. esta continuación busca ser una forma de retribuirles sus comentarios. También, si lo deseáis, podes leer otro fic que hice llamado "¿qué es lo que verdaderamente importa?" De Haruka x michiru (sailor moon) así que si gustáis!.  
Creo que es todo por este año. Tal vez el siguiente se me ocurra algo. No lo se. Eso depende de los personajes, porque como sabéis, yo no hago historias, son los personajes los que piensan por si solos! jajaja Muchas gracias por todo, me reverencio ante ustedes!  
Jinsei No Maboroshi. 


End file.
